Please, Teacher!
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: Mello's tired of just watching Near do his math work--he wants to do something...fun. So maybe, since Near's so keen on his homework, he'll be glad to know that Teacher wants to play with him. Mello/Near, PWP oneshot. M for lemon, obviously.


**A/N: **I just felt like writing this for no reason. I wanted smut. D: THANK YOU, YET AGAIN, TO MY MUSE keiXchan for helping me with the whole teacher/student thing…^_^

* * *

Mello watched Near from across the room, eying the smaller boy as if he was some sort of delectable treat…which, of course, he was. Petite figure, pale skin, lips so light they almost blended in with his skin. He had a beautiful shade of slate-gray eyes surrounded by voluptuous lashes, pure white curls surrounding his face. He was just adorable.

"Hey Near, are you done yet?" he asked, looking over at the small boy with a bored look on his face. "I mean, if we're not going to DO anything…"

"I do not recall asking Mello to watch me attempt to complete my assigned homework…" Near said, scratching a few more answers on to the paper.

Mello just got a sort of hurt look on his face, one he quickly changed to a slightly dark smile. If he couldn't _ask_ Near to play with him, he could get him to give in…he knew all of his weak spots. It was easy, and Mello knew he could get Near to forget all about his homework in seconds.

"Niaaa…" he pleaded, slowly getting up off of the smaller boy's bed and walking across the room towards him. "Won't you just play with me for a _little_ while?"

Near shook his head again, furiously scribbling away now. Mello just shrugged and walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around the chair and Near, gently beginning to rub the smaller boy's nipples through his shirt. A smirk played across his face as Near arched his back slightly into his touch, pencil leaving a long gray streak across the page before falling out of his hand completely. Slowly, Mello leaned down and brought his lips to Near's neck, tongue dancing across the soft skin there. It was just so FUN to make him squirm and whimper.

"M-Mello, I-I demand that you s-stop t-this i-instant!" Near insisted, still weakly trying to escape the blonde's touch.

"Who's the one who should be demanding things?" purred Mello, tongue making its way up to Near's earlobe. "I'm sorry that you're so adorable, I just couldn't keep my hands off of you~!"

"I-I have h-homework t-to—"

Near was cut off as Mello pressed a hand to the outside of his pants, softly grinding the heel of his palm against the smaller boy's growing erection. As his adorable little moans hit his ears, Mello was only urged on further, slipping a hand up his shirt and roughly pinching a hard nipple.

"My, MY, Near…so naughty…" Mello smiled, watching as they boy became like putty in his hands. "But you're so adorable when you're like this, you know?"

Near let another mewl escape his parted lips as Mello fiercely pinched at his nipple again, the heel of his palm still rubbing up against the outside of his pants. No, no, there was no time for this, he still had homework he had to finish, and—

Near stopped worrying about his homework as Mello unbuttoned his pants, probably deciding that teasing Near was no longer any fun. It was most fun when he was moaning and squirming, and when Mello could see that adorable orgasmic face, his lips parted, cheeks painted with a strawberry flush, and his eyes squeezed shut tightly as his back arched and a strangled scream fell from his lips.

As Mello heard Near's protests slide to a halt, more timid moans falling from his lips as Mello rubbed more viciously at his abused nipples, the blonde slipped a hand into his pants and gently traced his fingertips down the length of his now-erect cock. The blonde let a smirk possess his lips as Near moaned and squirmed more, taking the soft and tender flesh of his neck between his teeth and biting down, beginning to suck and draw the blood to the surface. He could feel Near stiffen slightly from the pain, a rough squeeze of his erection distracting him from the pain in his neck.

Mello pulled his mouth away, slipping his hands out from underneath Near's shirt and inside of his pants. Another devilish smirk played onto his face as he heard Near whimper from loss of contact, but the blonde did nothing to try and pleasure him anymore. No, he decided that a little sadism would be necessary—after all, Near made him wait for over half-an-hour, just watching him do homework. That wasn't fun…well, this would be.

"You're such a good little student…so keen on your homework," Mello whispered, gesturing to Near's homework as he ran his fingertips up and down the flushed boy's arms. "Now, do you want Teacher to show you how you do _this _assignment?"

"W-what is Mello t-talk—"

"Ah, ah, ah, what kind of way to talk to your teacher is that?" the blonde asked, pressing a finger to Near's lips. "Didn't you learn that it's rude to call me anything but 'Teacher'?"

"W-what—?"

"Teacher…What, _Teacher_?"

Despite the fact that he should probably be embarrassed, Near gave in as easily as his body had given in to Mello's touches…it wasn't as if anybody but Mello would know of anything that happened when they were in here all alone…so…

"T-Teacher…" Near whispered, feeling Mello smirk as he pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Good job," said Mello, grabbing a ruler off of Near's desk, the one he had been using to do his math homework. "Now, we're going to have our next lesson over on the bed, okay? So, you go sit there and wait for me."

Near stood up obediently, Mello smacking the ruler against the inside of his own hand as he observed the boy. So cute…and students had to do anything that Teacher told them, everybody knew that. Maybe he would have to give him a pop quiz first…even just thinking about all of the things he could do was getting the fiery blonde turned on.

"Now, time to start the lesson," Mello said, smacking the ruler against the bed as he crawled up onto it next to Near. "I'll give you a couple of examples, and then you have to solve the problem by yourself—but pay attention, you have to demonstrate to me that you can do it."

Near weakly nodded, his body delirious from arousal as he watched Mello set the ruler down on to the bed next to them, bringing their lips together. The kiss was chaste and precise at first, but soon, Mello became bored of that, and the blonde began to violently thrust his tongue into Near's hot mouth. As both boys became dizzier with passion, the kiss became more sloppy and furious; they were each drinking in each other's taste, lips becoming swollen and bruised from the intensity of the liplock.

However, Mello pulled away a moment later, leaving a half-lidded-eyed Near to stare at him in questioning.

"Now, why don't you show Teacher that you know the material we just covered?" Mello suggested, hand gently cupping Near's cheek and urging him to place a kiss on his own lips.

Near clumsily leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Mello's mouth, small pink tongue nervously licking at the blonde's lips and requesting access. Parting his lips, Mello slipped his own tongue into Near's mouth, signaling for the smaller boy to do the same to him. There was a short battle for dominance, one that Near quickly lost as he was pushed back onto the bed, Mello straddling him.

The blonde pulled away and pinned Near's hands above his head with one hand, using the other to tease the soft skin that was peeping out from underneath his askew pajama shirt. Blue eyes sparked with glee as Near's lips parted, letting out small helpless whimpers, Mello beginning to grind their hips together.

Kiss-swollen lips moved themselves to the small boy's ear, beginning to nibble on his earlobe as his hand ran further up Near's shirt, smirk growing wider with every squirm.

"You passed your first assignment…but if you're good, I'll give you extra credit…" whispered Mello, his lips moving from the smaller boy's ear to his neck, tracing his tongue along the purple hickeys he had left earlier.

"B-But…Teacher…I-I…"

"Shh, be a good boy now," smiled the blonde, nipping at his jaw once again, leaving a few bright red marks against his normally pale-perfect skin. "No talking back, or Teacher will give you _detention_."

Near nervously looked up at Mello, watching as the blonde began to undo his own pajama shirt, leaving it resting on his shoulders. The blonde hooked his fingers underneath the band of Near's baggy pajama pants and yanked them off, not really surprised at the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear. He tossed the unwanted clothing article on the floor, biting his lip as he looked at Near…his baggy shirt was open and exposing his chest, and it accented his thin, sock-footed legs perfectly…delicious. Scooting back on the bed, Mello kneeled in front of him, stretchy black pants obviously displaying his erection.

"I-I want to do…my extra credit…T-Teacher…" Near whispered, eyelids fluttering as he looked up at Mello.

"Such a good student~" Mello said seductively, licking his lips as he looked at Near. "Now…touch me."

Near blushed as he thought of the prospect, nervously sitting himself up and moving himself forward, his eyes flickering to Mello's face before turning themselves to his black-clad body. His hands were literally shaking as he moved to slip off the blonde's shirt, tracing his fingers across Mello's bare, slowly rising-and-falling chest. He blushed slightly as he kneeled and leaned forward; gently placing a hand on each of Mello's sides to steady himself as he began to suck at the blonde's hardened nipples.

"M-mm…" Mello groaned, letting the smaller boy slip the rest of his shirt off.

"L-like this, Teacher?" Near asked, blushing slightly as he heard himself…he couldn't believe that he had been so easily distracted from his ho—

Mello seemed to sense Near's thoughts, and the blonde quickly pulled him into a deep kiss, passion overcoming his body as he felt Near whimper. There was to be no thinking of homework during sex…no way in hell, Mello just wouldn't have that.

"You can get your homework done later," Mello said, tsk-tsk-ing as he watched the smaller boy blush and bring his lips to his chest again. "M-m…you certainly learn well…"

Near slowly worked his way down Mello's chest and stomach, leaving gentle and timid kisses as his hands shook and gripped the blonde's sides tighter. He had never done this before—it was always Mello who touched him, and all he could try to do is mock what the blonde had done to him so many times before.

However, as soon as he reached the waistband of the blonde's pants, he wasn't sure how to continue. He gently slipped them down with his fingertips, both of them having to do some shifting to get them all the way off, so now Mello was completely naked in front of him. Pale lips nervously placed a kiss on the tip of Mello's erection and thin-fingered hands made their way down to Mello's thighs instead of his sides, Near took a nervous breath before parting his lips and taking the tip of the blonde's cock into his mouth.

"M-Mmm…" groaned the blonde, letting his head fall back as Near tried to take more into his mouth. "Near…"

Near whimpered as he forced himself to take more into his mouth, eyes closing as Mello let out another groan and urged his hips up. As the blonde hit the back of his throat, Near tried to control his gag reflex as he let out a loud moan, sending a pleasurable shiver up Mello's spine. Near's mouth was just so hot and wet and GOD, he was going to cum.

"N-Near!" Mello moaned, suddenly spurting his cum into Near's mouth.

The hot liquid flooded the smaller boy's mouth, dripping down his throat as the taste of salt overcame his tongue, and Near couldn't help but cough slightly as the cum dripped out of the corner of his mouth. He looked up at Mello, still coughing slightly as he awaited his next instructions. However, the blonde only grabbed his chin and tilted his head up, bringing their lips together and ravaging his mouth once again. He could taste his own cum, and he knew that it was staining the both of their lips as they worked against one another in a heated passion.

"Such a good student," whispered Mello, hands roaming the smaller boy's back in his excitement. "But you choked…so I'll have to give you a punishment."

"B-but Teacher…" Near whimpered, not doing much to fight back as Mello gently pushed him back on to the bed and grabbed a roll of tape from the bedside table.

The blonde only smirked as he pulled out some of the masking tape, gesturing for Near to slip his hands between the bars of the headboard. Near hesitated for a moment before complying, watching as Mello wrapped the tape around his wrists. He was officially trapped now, under Mello's complete control.

"Now…have you reflected on what you did wrong?" Mello asked, grabbing the ruler off of the bed and smacking it against his own hand. "Or do you need me to explain it to you again?"

"I-I know what I did wrong, Teacher…" Near whispered, squirming uncomfortably as the pain of his erection grew. "Please, Teacher, don't punish me…"

"Now now, you know I can't NOT punish you…I've already tied you up," the blonde smiled, running a single finger up the smaller boy's length.

"N-ngh…T-Teacher…"

The blonde ran the corner of the ruler up Near's thigh, the sharpness of the wood leaving a red scratch in its trail. The small boy looked up at Mello with innocent eyes as the blonde reached his upper thigh, turning the ruler so the flat side was against his pale skin.

"T-Teacher…"

The sound of a smack hit Mello's ears as the ruler left a bright red mark on Near's skin, the white-haired boy letting out a helpless whimper as he pulled against the tape that kept his wrists bound above his head. Mello only smirked sadistically as he watched the red mark fade to pink, and then white again, deciding that red looked good against the pure white of Near's skin.

"Louder," he demanded, moving the ruler slightly before smacking it against the soft skin of his thigh once again.

"A-ahh!" Near whimpered, pulling against the constraints that kept his wrists bound once again. "T-Teacher!"

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Mello asked, smacking the ruler against his thigh once again.

"A-ah! Yes Teacher, I-I learned my lesson!"

"Good boy," smiled Mello, tossing the ruler off of the bed as he leaned up to place a kiss on Near's lips. "Now, Teacher's going to reward you for such good behavior…"

Near's eyes were hazy as he nodded, lips parted as his breathing hitched with every touch Mello placed against his skin. Suddenly, the blonde held two fingers up to his mouth, pressing them to his lips and gesturing for him to suck. The smaller boy parted his lips and allowed Mello to push his fingers into his mouth, swirling a needy tongue around the two digits, wanting Mello inside of him and wanting it NOW.

"So cute," smiled Mello, fingers moving to stimulate sensitive nipples.

Near only whimpered as Mello pulled his fingers out of his mouth, now the only contact between the two of them being Mello's fingers grazing his chest. His body begged for more, he wanted to be able to taste Mello in the air, he wanted him so badly.

"Please, Teacher…" Near asked, coming as close to begging as he was ever going to. "Please t-take me, Teacher…"

Mello didn't need to be asked twice as he roughly pushed his two slickened fingers into Near's tight entrance, beginning to scissor them without any warning whatsoever. Arching his back, Near let out a slightly pained cry as his body adjusted, muscles slowly relaxing and eventually begging Mello to go in further.

"Mm, Near…"

Mello removed his fingers, positioning himself before sheathing himself in one thrust, causing a cry that was a cross between pain and pleasure to fall from Near's swollen lips. As the blonde began to move, he searched for the spot he knew drove his partner wild, hitting it dead-on with his second try.

"A-ah, Teacher!" cried the smaller boy, wrists straining against the tape. "M-more Teacher, m-more!"

Mello obeyed the white-haired boy's cries, slamming into him deeper and harder with each thrust, louder and louder moans escaping pale lips. Mello groaned as Near involuntarily clenched around him, pleasure sweeping both of their bodies as Near rolled his hips with each of Mello's thrusts.

"Near…n-nhhm…!"

As Mello thrust into him particularly hard, Near yanked on the tape that bound his wrists, causing it to loudly snap and release him. He quickly wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, entangling delicate fingers into silky locks as the small boy moaned and cried out Mello's name, not even bothering to call him 'Teacher' this time, not that Mello noticed.

Suddenly, Near just couldn't take it anymore, and he spurted his hot cum all over their chests, muscles clenching as his sight went white with pleasure. He went to take in a breath of air, but as Mello came inside of him, he just couldn't—it was like he forgot how to breathe as the blood pounding through his temples became the only sound he could hear.

Mello gently pulled out of Near, lying down on the bed next to him and enveloping the small boy in his arms. Gently, he took Near's wrists in his hands, pulling off what little tape was stuck to them and kissing the now-tender skin. The white-haired boy did nothing but look up at him with wide and tired eyes, burying his face in the older boy's chest as he attempted to steady his breathing.

"Mmm…" Mello smiled, placing a kiss amongst the mess of white curls that rested on top of Near's head. "Know what I think?"

"W-what…?" Near managed to mutter sleepily, unconsciousness drifting across his vision.

"You get a gold star…" he smiled, feeling the smaller boy smile against his chest.

* * *

**End Note: **Teacher/student…yum…Haha, but yes, I do realize that this sucked and had no plot. I wrote it because I could. ^_^

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
